


Poetry book

by Vault_Emblem



Series: VerV Week [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Griffon is a falcon in this AU, M/M, Poetry, Vergil and V live together, or at least attempts at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Griffon - that damned animal - has destroyed Vitale's poetry book.It's up to Vergil to repair it now.(Written for VerV Week | Prompt: Reconstruction)





	Poetry book

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I try to do poetry so please be kind ;;

This is the last thing Vergil needed, but of course that oversized turkey Vitale still insists on keeping couldn’t leave him alone, not even on his free day – day that he can’t even spend with his partner since he has an appointment with an editor, but that’s another story.

That damned Griffon really had to decide to fly to their bedroom and tear apart the notebook Vitale had left on the desk, the one that he uses to write down his poetry.

What is he supposed to do now? He doubts Vitale would actually get mad for this – it isn’t his fault after all – but he’ll surely be sad about it, and Vergil hates the expression he knows he’ll make, the one where he’s clearly upset but he’ll pretend nothing has happened. At this point he’s not even surprised anymore about the fact that he seems to be the only one who has caught up with this trick he uses – they have been together for quite a while after all – but he’d rather not having him to pretend at all.

He could always… try to repair it.

He never had to do something like this, but how hard can it be? He’s sure he can do a decent work if he puts effort into it.

The real problem is another however: Vitale has explicitly stated countless of times that he doesn’t want anyone – not even Vergil – snooping around his wips.

Does the need to reconstruct what has been broken weight more than Vitale’s need of privacy? Vergil wonders and the more he thinks about it, the more he can’t help but to be curious about what could be written on those broken pages.

… All right. He’ll do it, and if Vitale gets mad, well, he’ll deal with that if that happens.

After recovering as much pieces he can and after closing the door – because he won’t allow Griffon to ruin his hard work and actually, he should think about some kind of punishment to bestow upon him, but he’ll wait until Vitale comes back for that – he gets to the desk.

And now it’s time to work.

_He is like the stars_

_Like ice he shines_

_When the rays of sun_

_Kiss his alabaster skin_

_And I want to touch_

_And I want to hold_

_Keep this love_

_All for me_

_And me alone_

_A sacred bond_

_Shared between two souls_

So this is Vitale’s poetry.

It does fit his style and yet there’s something about it… Vitale must’ve had a particular muse for these works, as he isn’t much for writing about love – or at least he says he isn’t.

_Can two souls be one?_

_Can a soul be two?_

_Halves of the same whole_

_Running in circles_

_Looking for each other_

_The moment of reunion_

_Shall be the sweetest_

A moment… are these about him? Can it really be?

Vergil has no idea why he finds the idea so out of the world; he supposes this is something pretty common in the art world, and yet he doesn’t know how to feel about it.

He definitely isn’t flustered by the way Vitale talks about him, not at all, and he’s even less flustered by the fact that he’s writing about him in the first place.

_His gaze_

_Cold_

_It made me shiver_

_But I pressed_

_Digged in_

_Who knew that under the ice_

_Was a warm, beating heart?_

He can’t help but to wonder why he decided to write about him of all things, and especially why he never told him. Is he… embarrassed about it?

No, that can’t be: Vitale is the most shameless person Vergil has ever met. If anything – knowing him – he probably deems these as not good enough – being the perfectionist that he is – and thus he’d never dream of letting Vergil read something that isn’t perfect – as if his work isn’t perfect already.

_The blade slices the air_

_A cold and precise movement_

_Calculated_

_A simple gesture_

_And yet graceful_

_Boastful_

_A provocation written on the ether_

The more pieces Vergil puts back together, the faster his heart beats. If he keeps going like this, he might get a heart attack.

Still, he continues, determined to reconstruct every page, even if it’s getting late, even if he’s beginning to feel more and more tired…

\- I’m home! -.

V’s voice echo through the living room, and yet there is no reply coming from Vergil. Huh, this is weird: usually he always waits for him to come back, even though to be fair that day he’s managed to get back home quite late.

It would be safe to assume that Vergil must be asleep. He’d better go check.

He leaves the bag with the manuscript he brought to the editor on the couch and he begins to – slowly – go up the stairs.

He’s soon greeted by a familiar noise as he sees something fly towards him. All he needs is to put his arm out for Griffon to gracefully land on it.

\- Hi, Griffon -, V greets him as if he’s talking to an actual human, - Vergil has been treating you well I assume? -.

Sometimes V believes that Griffon is able to understand human language, and the way he begins to act, almost sheepish, only convinces him further.

He sighs, not entirely surprised, as he mutters:

\- Oh Griffon, what did you? -.

The answer to that question comes soon.

V opens the door and he’s about to say something, when he notices Vergil on the desk, face buried between his folded arms over the wooden surface… is he asleep?

He silently walks up to him, one step after another, and yes, he can confirm that he’s asleep, though… he’s asleep on something that V recognizes immediately: _it’s his poetry book_.

He’s going to be ill.

_What did Vergil do with it?_

_Did he read it?_

He must’ve had, and V doesn’t know how to feel about it: on one hand he’ll love seeing his usual flustered expression when he’ll wake up, but on the other who says he won’t be the flustered one? There is a reason why he hasn’t shown that particular work to anyone.

They were just supposed to be some words that he’d put down when he couldn’t concentrate on anything else, a way to get that out of his system in order to focus on other works.

They’re not polished, they’re not… they’re not good enough.

What had suddenly gotten into him that he decided to read them… wait a moment.

The pages, they must’ve been torn apart: only that could explain why they’re all kept together by some scotch tape.

Given how Griffon was acting early it doesn’t take much for V to put two and two together: so, Griffon must’ve destroyed his book – and he surely won’t escape some kind of punishment because it’s _his book_ – and Vergil must’ve decided to reconstruct it.

That was… so sweet.

V smiles, leaning down to kiss the top of Vergil’s head.

He’s starving and he really needs a bite to eat, so for now he’ll have to leave him like this – and let’s face it, he’d never be able to bring him to bed like Vergil does to him when he’s too tired to walk – but he’ll be back.

He stops at the door, looking back at Vergil.

He can’t resist as he walks back to give him another kiss, and only now he leaves the room, feeling like he felt the first time they met.

_He lies beside me_

_His form unmoving_

_If not for the slight up and down_

_Up and down_

_Of his chest_

_A heavenly vision_

_A heavenly dream_

_Still in this Earth_

_I shall not look away_

_For seeing him like this_

_Fills me with joy_

_Mirth_

_Happiness_

_Love_


End file.
